LAS ISLAS JOTHO
by xjapan
Summary: skitty buneary chikorita y charmander son 4 amigos y super estrellas de circo nada afecta sus perfectas vidad hasta que a buneary se le ocurre salir del circo y los demas van a buscarla basado en madagascar contiene charmarita y pikabun apartir del los capitulos 3 y 4
1. Chapter 1

LAS ISLAS JOTHO

CAPITULO UNO

EL SUEÑO DE BUNEARY

pokemon no me pertenece pertenece a nintendo

Erase una vez una linda conejita que corria muy contenta por el bosque hasta que

Skitty ¡SORPRESA!

buneary ¡AAAA! skitty ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando sueño despierta cuando la coneja se viaja hasta la gata se raja

skitti tranquila solo queria desearte feliz cumpleaños

bunery aww muchas gracias

skitty au me duele la muela ya no la aguanto¿me la puedes sacar porfis?

buneary tranquila si te amuela la muela la ortodonsista buny te la saca pa que no te duela ahora pasa a mi mesa de operaciones porfavor y ¿donde esta?

skitti es del otro lado

buneary a la lo vi (saca una esfera )¿que hacia esto ahi adentro?

skitty feliz cumpleaños

buneary gracias amigui te lo escondiste en la muela eres la ley

skitty ay 10 años una decada el temible uno cero

La cara de bunery entristese y skitty se da cuenta de ello

Skitty ¿no te gusto ? debi haberte dado el despertador es el que mas se vende

bunary no no el regalo me encanto es solo que ya tengo 10 años y sigo haciendo lo mismo de siempre parate aqui parate alla come fruta camina por alla debereia estudiar leyes

skitty oye lo que necesitas es un cambio actua improvisa cambia el royo se original

buneary tu cres

skitty ami me funciona

Pronto suena la alrama que anuncia que el circo abrio sus puertas

Skitty aqui vienen la spersonas me encantan las personas son lindas divertidas te divierten (corre hacia una cueva para despertar asu amigo charmander) arriba char hoy es otro lindo dia en tokio

charmander ¿que dia es hoy?

skitty es viernes dia de chamacos

charmander si dia de chamcos que emocionante 5 minutitos mas (se vuelve a dormir)

skitty chikorita ya despierta es un lindo dia no

chikorita no para mi me reportare enferma tengo los ojos muy rojo ves

skitty chikorita todo esta en la mente

No muy lejos de ahi se encuentran 2 chimchar y ungrupo de pokemons de agua haciendo susrutinas

Chimchar monkey despierta cara de mono (monkey es mudo asi que solo se comunica por señas despierta toma el periodico y se dispone a leer)

Por otro lado los de agua parecen infencivos pero tienen un plan

Scuatle pipluc informe de avance

pipluc estamos a 20 kilometros de la superficie

scuatle ¿y la mala noticia?

pipluc se rompio la ultima pala (saca una cuchara rota)

sacuatl totodile bucearas en la basura necesitamos palas y mas palitos de paleta(el lagarto se sambuye para conceguilas)

oshowot y yo scuatle

scuatle qiero que te veas bonito y gordito oshowot hoy saldremos de este chiquero

Mientras los otros hacen sus actos buneary sigue el concejo de su amiga y termina bien el dia

Buneary bueno eso estodo señores gracias porvenir ¿que les parecio mi nuevo royo? y recuerden no soy hija de bugs buny( de pronto scuatle y su gente salen de la tierra)

scuatle oye orejona ¿do you speack español?

buneary yo lo espico

scuatle ¿que continente es este?

bunary kanto

scuatle tempanos de hielo seguimos en japon aborten abajo abajo

bunary oye tu tortuga ninja ¿ que estan haciendo?

oshowot cabando hasta america (scuatle le da una bofetada)

scuatle ¿sabes guardar un secreto amiga mono cromatica he? ¿has visto pokemon de agua correr sin entrenador por las calles de tokio? claro que no no pertenecemos aqui es que no es natural por eso iremos a los espacios abiertos de america a la jungla

buneary la jungla ¿entonces eso se puede? yo quiero oigan acuaticos como se llega diganme donde esta

scuatle tu no has visto nada ¿ok?

buneary si señor digo no señor

Mas tarde skitty y sus amigos celebran el cumpleaños de buneary

Skitty ¿ya estan listos?

charmander y chikorita si

los 3 feliz cumpleaños ati en un circo te vi y te pareces a un mono por que hueles asi

buneary oigan ya basta me estan avergonsando y a ustedes mismos

chikorita no seas ingrata lo practicamos toda la semana

charmander pidamos un deseo linda

buneary (sopla la vela y pide su deseo)

skitty dinos tu deseo

buneary nop

chikorita porfavor

buneary no es de mala suerte si quieren mala suerte lo escupire y si qieren que no pase nada no hablare

charmander porfavor ¿que podria pasar?

bunary ok mi deseo es ir ala jungla

todos ¿QUE?

Charmander tantito mas y cae al agua por suerte chikorita lo sostiene mientras que skitty no sale de su asombro

Skitty LA JUNGLA ¿ENLOQUESISTE?

buneary si los de agua van porque ¿yo no?

skitty los de agua son unos psicoticos

buneary piensenlo aire puro espacios abiertos

charmander bueno dicen que hay espacios abiertos en osaka

chikorita si solo tienes que tomar el tren hasta la estacion gran central ¿si era asi?

skitty bunary osaka ¿que podria ofrecernos? (le muestra un filete) no encotraras esto en la jungla buen alimento no lo encuentras en la jungla

bunaery has pensado¿que la vida no solo es un filete skitty? ¿deberas no les interesa saber que hay mas alla del circo?

charmander y chikorita nop

skitty bueno todo es subjetivo tienes unpoco de pastel en la boquita

buneary bueno gracias por la fiesta que detalle ( se va)

chikorita ¿que le pico?

charmander ¿porque no hablas con ella skitty? intenta levantarle el animo

skitty ya le di una esfera de nieve no tengo mas

charmander skitty

chikorita ya se como terminara esto es tarde me voy a dormir (se va)

Despues de mucho discutir el de fuego convence a lagata de que hable con la coneja argumentando que es su mejor amiga

skitty lo hare

charmander bien adios buny (se va)

buneary adios char

Ambas amigas tienen una charla buneary le cuenta a skitty lo triste que esta pues tiene 10 años y no sabe quien es asi que skitty se le ocurre una idea

skitty buny se me ocurre una cancion

buneary porfa kitty ahora no

skitty vamos es una gran cancion seguramente la conoces sabes la letra 2 palabirtas

buneary new york

las 2 NEW YORK

voz CALLENSE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR NO TODOS SOMOS NOCTURNOS

buneary asi pues te voy a noquear el diurno compadre

voz tu y cuantas mas orejas

skitty si te metes con ella te metes conmigo mudkip ya ves chica hacemos un gran equipo

buneary si tu y yo no hay duda

skitty y bien que vas a hacer salir corriendo a la jungla tu sola

buneary nop

skitty eso

buneray tu conmigo vamonos volvemos al amnecer nadie se dara cuenta

skitty es broma ¿verdad?

buneary si por supuesto que estoy jugando com crees

skitty valla me asustaste

buneary bueno me voy a descansar

skitty si tambien yo mañana es dia de la 3ª edad tengo que imprecionarlos

buneary bien deacansa amiga

skitty hasta mañana

2 horas despues

Chikorita oye kitty kitty despierta es una emergencia

skitty ¿que quieres chikorta?

chikorita bueno nose porque me desperte pase a la madriguera de buny y

skitty que chikorita

chikorita es buny no esta

skitty ¿como que no esta?

Fin del capitulo uno

¿lograran sus amigos encontrala?

¿a donde se fue?

lo sabremos la proxima semana


	2. Chapter 2

LAS ISLAS JOTHO

CAPITULO 2

LA BUSQUEDA

Skitty ¿como que no esta?

charmander esto no tiene sentido ¿a donde pudo ir?

skitty (alarmada) A OSAKA

charmander no lo haria

chikorita (asustada) hay que pedir ayuda

skitty (corre al telefono mientras charmander y chikorita la miran asustados) hola pekemon desaparecidos si es una buneary rapido es una emergencia (a los 10 minutos reacciono y colgo el telefono por suerte los humanos no entiende el lenguaje de los pokemon) ay no no podemos llamar a las personas se enojaran mucho sacaran a buneary de aqui no muerdas la mano que te da de comer

charmander ujum tu lo has dicho

skitty no esta pensando las cosas hay que ir a buscarla debe estar asustada confundida pobresita

Mientras buneary se divertia en las calles de tokio el poderoso lansallamas de charmander abrio las rejas del circo

Skitty chicorita camina

chicorita uno debe queadrse por si vuelve

charmander no chik nececita terapia de grupo todos tenemos que ir

skitty ok ¿alguien sabe como se llega ala estacion gran central?

chikorita tomaremos tokio es mas rapido

skitty y si tomamos park

chikorita no park es de doble sentido

Mintras con buneary

Ponita lo que tienes que hacer es ir una cuadra de la estacion y luego ir hacia el este si vez el edificio craisler ya te pasaste

buneary ok gracias oficial (se va)

ponita oye espera la luz "_fenomeno"_

policia 1¿ viste a una buneary?

policia 2 si

policia 1¿donde?

policia 2 justo enfrente de mi ¿le doy un balazo?

policia 1 negativo

policia 2 entonces necesitare refuerzos

Mientras con los demas

Skitty ash hubieramos tomado park ¿estas seguro de que asi se llega ala estacion gran central?

charmader yo que se eso dijo chikorita

chikorita oigan chicos en vez de discutir deberian asomarse a ver si el tren ya viene

charmender ¿que te dijo buneary skitty? te pedi que hablaras con ella

skitty lo hice no lo entiendo primero medijo vamonos y yo ledije estas loca y luego me dijo tengo 10 años y luego soy cafe con amrillo(suben al tren)

Mientras buneary llego porfin a la estacion gran central

buneary estacion gran central esgrandota y es central

Mientras en el tren

Voz proxima estacion gran central

skitty ¿dijo estacion gran central o mi lucion huele a tamal?

charmander es aqui ( se bajan)

skitty es una emergencia abran paso(la gente mira a los 3 pokemon atonitosde que no tuvieran entrenador)

voz el tren a osaka acaba de partir

buneary chin se mefue el tren me voy a tener que ir en trolebus(skitty la empuja)

skitty la tengo la tengo

charmander la tiene

chikorita que bien

skitty ¿estas bien?

buneary si estoy bien

charmader que susto nos diste

skitty hay que bueno porque queria saber ¿ COMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO ? CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS

buneary NO TE ESPONGES IVA A REGRESAR EN LA MAÑANA

chikirita oigan tenemos que irnos de aqui hablo enserio

En ese momento un monton de policias enfermeras joe y agentes jenny se encontraban en el lugar y no solo ellos

Scuatle alguien abrio el pico muchachos

chimchar monkey si tienes lansallamas sacalo ahora

buneary es la ley

skitty yo me encargo kitty habla buny no hace nada buenas noches señores venimos a buscar a nuestra amiga que ya se deschabeto

buneary oye no digas que estoy deschabetada

skitty sshhhhhhhh nos llevaremos a nuestra amiga deacuerdo y aqui no paso nada (se acerca a uno de los policias ) ¿que no me reconocen ?soy skitty del circo¿ que les pasa?( le disparan un dardo tranquilisador y se marea) oigan me siento muy rara como los quiero con todo el corazon(se duerme y se oye la cancion de candyman)

Al otro dia

Periodista y eso es el resultado de lo que muchos criadores pokemon llevan años diciendo que los pokemon no deben tenerse en cautiverio ahora seran llevados a hoen donde podran gozar de la libertad que tanto anelan tener

skitty (despierta) una manita

agente jenny desperto (le disparan otro tranquilisante y se vuelve a dormir)

fin del capitulo dos

¿a dondeiran a parar?

¿lograran volver?

hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

LAS ISLAS JOTTO

CAPITULO TRES

TRANSLADO

Skitty (despierta) ¿que es esto? ay no es una pokebola nono es de las de plastico ¡no pueden transferirme! no ami

buneary kitty ¿eres tu? ¿estas bien?

skitty no buny tengo mucho miedo

charmander kitty buny ¿chicas son ustedes?

buneary char tu voz es musica para mis oidos

skitty char es horrible estamos en pokebolas

charmander ay no

chikorita creo que dormi chueca

skitti y buneray chic tambien tu

charmander linda ¿estas bien?

chikorita si siempre me duermo cuando me hacen tomografia

skitty no es una tomografia

chikorita ¿a no?

skitty no es un transaldo a un centro pokemon

chikorita ¿QUE? NO ME PUEDEN TRASLADAR NO ESTOY LISTA PARA LAS BATALLAS

buneary calmate chik vamos a estar bien vamos a estar super dupis

sikitty no buneary no vamos a estas superdupis gracias a ti estamos perdidos

buneary ¿gracias ami? sorry pero no me pueden culpar

charmander ¿estas bromeando buneary?

buneary perdon pero yo no les pedi que fueran a buscarme ¿o si?

chikorita tiene razon

skitty ¿que?

chikorita YO LES DIJE QUE NOS QUEDARAMOS EN EL CIRCO

skitty CALLADITA TE VES MAS BONITA CHIKORITA ADEMAS TU DUISTE LA QUE LE METIO ESA IDEA EN LA CABEZOTA PARA EMPEZAR

charmander OYE NO METAS A CHIKORITA EN ESTO

chikorita gracias char ademas no es mi culpa que nos vallan a transladar

buneary ¿alguien mas tiene nauceas?

chikorita yo tengo nauceas

skitty chikorita tu siempre tienes nauceas

Mientras no muy lejos de ahi scuattle y sus compinches se habian salido de sus pokebolas tambien lo dos chimchar que los acompañaban

Scuatle informe

pipluc esta en clave scuattle no puedo decifrarlo

scuattle (a chimchar) tu mamifero avansado ¿tu saber leer?

chimchar no monkey sabe de eso monkey(monkey se dedica hacer señas mientras su hermano traduce) barco a region hoen reserva de vida pokemon CHINA

scuattle CHINA eso no va a pegar totodile(totodile saca un gancho y abre el candado)

Sin que nadie los viera scuattle pipluc totodile y oshawot salen del cuarto y toman el control del barco usando estrategias militares (como los pinguinos de madagascar) mientras en otro lado

Skitty ERA LA ESTRELLA EN EL MEJOR LUGAR DE LATIERRA Y TU LO ARRUINASTE TODO LAS PERSONAS ME AMABAN

buneary SI LAS PERSONAS TE AMABAN ERA PORQUE NO TE CONOCIAN REALMENTE

charmander señoritas porfavor ya basta

chikorita ¿que no pueden hablar como adultas?

skitty PENSE QUE YO TE CONOCIA

charmander(perdiendo la paciencia) MIREN NO ME HAGAN IR PARA ALLA PORQUE AUQUE SEAN CHICAS LES VOY A DAR UNA CHAMUSCADA QUE NO VIERAN

Mientras en la torre de control

Scuattle situacion

oshawot es inutil scuattle no se las claves

scuattle(le da un par de bofetadas) NO QUIERO EXCUSAS RESULTADOS NAVEGACION (pipluc tampoco tiene buena cara) ok dejenme pensar Y CALLENLO (refiriendose al pobre capitan del barco)

oshawot (porfin encontro la convinacion) le atine

scuattle GIRA ESTA LATA DE SARDINAS (toman el control del barco y cambian la trayectoria )

En ese momento la caja que tenia las pokebolas de los cuatro amigos cae y van a diferente direccion

Skitty BUNEARY CHARMANDER CHIKORITA (triste) no se vallan

Al dia siguiente

Skitty charmander chikorita buneary buneary chikorita charmander mami papi ash misty brook (cae cansada)

voz HOLA HAY ALGUIEN SAQUENME DE ESTA POKEBOLA HOLA QUIEN SEA

skitty chik tranquila ya voy

chilorita kitty ¿oye que vas a hacer?

skitty (apunto de lansar la pokebola) ¿que te parece? te voy a sacar (lanza la pokebola, en ese momento otra pokebola aparece y se abren ambas)

charmander kitty chik ¿estan bien?

skitty he estado mejor

chikorita yo estoy bien ¿y tu?

charmander (se sonroja un poco) amm yo tambien estoy bien

skitty oigan romeo y julieta ¿donde esta buneary?

buneary aqui

skitty buny

buneary kitty

skitty buneary

buneary ¿skitty?

skitty TE VOY A MATAR BUNERY TE VOY A DESCUARTISAR(corretandola)

buneary NO ESPERA CUENTA HASTA 10

charmander y chikorita (las abrasan) que bien

chikorita si todos juntos de nuevo

charmander si aqui estamos

chikorita ¿pero exactamente en donde?

Fin del capitulo tres

¿donde estan?

¿que hicieron scuattle y sus chicos con el barco?

capitulo cuatro la proxima semana nota apartir de aqui habra insinuaciones de charmarita(charmanderxchikorita) y uno que otro pikabun

matane


	4. Chapter 4

LAS ISLAS JOTHO

CAPITULO CUATRO

¿ES UN CHISTE O QUE?

Chikorita ¿pero exactamente en donde?(los cuatro miran a su alrededor)

charmander islas naranja

chikorita ¿islas naranja?

charmander arena blanca ficticia un ambiente muy bien simulado este debe ser el centro pokemon de islas naranja con todo y rocas falsas(golpea la roca) wow parece real

skitty islas naranja ¿que podria ser peor?

buneary no se pero este lugar esta de pelos tiene potencial tiene potencial

skitty (furiosa) TE VOY A MATAR BUNEARY TE VOY A DESCUARTISAR Y LUEGO TE VOY A CLONAR PARA MATAR A TODOS TUS CLONES Y DESPUES TE DEJO DE HABLAR

chikorita (perdiendo la paciencia) BASTA BASTA OYEME BIEN BUSCAREMOS A LAS PERSONAS NOS REGISTRAREMOS Y ACLARAREMOS TODO ESTE LIO

skitty esto es ideal islas naranja ahora voy tener que competir con toguepi y su babosa sonrisa nadie lo supera estoy arruinada estoy en la calle esto es tu culpa buneary tu me arruinaste

buneary oye crees que yo te arruine que yo soy culpable de todo este deastre que ves quieres que me disculpe ok lo ...

skitty shhh

buneary acaba de shitarme

charmander tranquila solo esta...

skitty shhhhh

charmander oye no me shites

skitty no escuchan no lo escuchan

Se oia una muy agradable musica del otro lado y nuestros amigos van averiguar

Charmander donde hay musica hay personas

buneary iremos con el mero mero

chikorita esto es un chiquero

skitty deberian llamarse las islas fregadas primero te dicen tenemos un amplio espacio para los pokemon y cuando menos te lo esperas tres flores en el pelo y todo el mundo se eta abrasando(se tropiesa y todos la dejan atras)

Para sorpresa de nuestros amigos no eran precisamente personas lo que estaba ahi

Charmander no son personas son pokemon

chikorita acabo de contar 16 violaciones al codigo de salubridad 17

treeko(cantando) quiero mover el bote quiero mover el bote quiero mover el bote megusta

pokemon mueve

treeko todas las nenas que les gusta mover el cuerpo su rey treeko ya esta aqui amo a todas las chicas que lesgusta mover el cuerpo porque lo muven lento suave y sexy ok fisico genial espectacular fisico perfecto super espectacular(mientras)

charmander ¿oigan y skitty?

buneary no se pero se esta perdiendo del fieston

skitty (toda sucia) gracias por esperarme son muy amables

voz LOS ARGOT LOS ARGOT NOS ATACAN(todos huyen menos un pequeño pichu que es atrapado en ese momento skitty intenta hablar)

skitty amm hola buscamos a la enfermera joy somos nuevos aqui y si ustedes pudieran ayudarnos(aprovechando esto un pikachu corre por el pichu)

spidey hola jusu

skitty AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(los argot huyen despavoridos)

Mientras los demas intentan alejar a la araña el rey y sus subditos observa en su escondite

Pichu rey treeko ellos ¿que son? ¿ELLOS QUE SON?

treeko son alienigenas salvajes del mundo salvaje

chimeko vienen por nosotras y nuestros tesoros

pichu moriremos(cae a los pies de treeko)

treeko oye ¿que te dije de los pies?

pikachu ya te habia dicho sobre los pies

treeko se me ocurre algo para averiguar si son salvajes(lansa a pichu)

skitty ashh odio a las arañas (lo ve) o hola quisieramos saber si tu

pichu BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

chikorita que susto le diste ¿esa skitty mala te asusto pequeñin? si es una fea y mala linda gatita

buneary ven a mis brazos (lo carga) awww es tan lindo

pikachu si es mi hermanito porcierto muchas gracias

buneary no hay problema (ambos se miran un buen rato)

charmander amm hola mucho gusto(no crean que estaba celoso si no que ve a buneary como una hermanita y como buen hermano mayor tenia que reaccionar)

Mientras

Treeko solo son un monton de mansitos

chimeko no lo se esa fulana de orejas puntiagudas como que me parece sospechosa

treeko no inventes chimeko todos conmigo conoscamos a los mansitos

En ese momento un monton de pokemon de toda clase solo que eran un poco mas pequeños

Chimeko les presento a su altesa real el rey treeko 13 un hurra todos

chikorita es el rey de los liliputienses¬¬

treeko bienvenidos mansitos gigantes admiren mi esplendor

charmander es una ardilla¬¬

chikorita sip ardilla ¬¬

treeko les agradecemos por liberanos de ls feroces argot

charmander¿los arquecua?

chimeko los argot

treeko siempre nos ostigan asechndonos interrumpiendo nuestras fiestas y sacandonos las tripas

skitty hola pues yo soy skitty la grande y ellos son buneary charmander y chikorita

chimeko¿y ustedes gigantes de donde son?

skitty somos de tokio

treeko que vivan los gigantes de tokio

pokemon los gigantes de tokio

skitty este calor ya les derritio el cerebro preguntemosle a estos mensos si saben donde estan las personas

treeko hey los mensos tenemos a las personas

buneary si los mensos tienen a las personas

treeko ahi estan(señala un cadaver)

skitty jeje y ¿no tienen personas vivas?

treeko no solo muertas

chimeko (burlandose) si hubiera muchas personas vivas aqui no se llamaria la jungla o ¿si?

skitty hablas de la jungla que es dormir en el lodo y bañarse contierra ¿esa clase de jungla?

treeko¿quien se baña?

charmander soko

treeko SOKO

pikachu todos digan soko

skitty amm nos disculpan un momento(se va corriendo) TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI

chikorita kitty espera (usa su latigo)

skitty NADARE HASTA TOKIO SE QUE PODRIA MORIR PERO TENGO QUE INTENTARLO

charmander no sabes nadar

skitty DIJE QUE PODRIA MORIR

buneary(cantando)lala lalalalala no me se la letra pero libre como el viento

chikorita tengo miedo

charmader (la abrasa) no te preocupes linda mira las personas no nos dejarian aqui aproposito estoy seguro de que cuando se den cuenta volveran por nosotros

skitty si como no

chikorita (devolviendole el abrazo) ¿tu crees?

charmander si es mas yo creo que vienen en camino

Mientras muy muy lejos de ahi

Scuatle muchachos habra suchi congelado para desayunar

Fin del capitulo cuatro

¿que pasara con los cuatro?

¿lograran sobrevivir?

hasta el proximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

LAS ISLAS JOTHO

CAPITULO CINCO

EL LADO DIVERTIDO DE LAS COSAS

Ya habi empezado a obscurecer y algunas comenzaban a desesperarse a buneary no le preocupaba si las presonas venian por ellos o no y charmander estaba mas que convencido de que asi seria

Chikorita ya que estoy condenada a morir en esta isla de la perdicion yo chikorita kidou en uso de mis facultades mentales pero no de mi cuerpo he dividido mi fortuna entre ustedes tres(una ola se lleva medio testamento) ups lo siento kitty

buneary valla que lista eres chik una letrina plomeria exterior

skitty no es una letrina es una tumba la llevaste a su tumba ¿estas feliz?

buneary ay que bobadas dices no es para tanto

chikorita a no pues fijate que si abusaste del poder del deseo de cumpleaños y trajiste la mala suerte para todos

buneary un momento yo no queria decir nada pero charmander y tu me insistieron ademas esto no es mala suerte al contrario es buena suerte porque nosotros pertenecemos...

skitty ok ya tuve suficiente( divide la isla en dos) este es tu lado de la isla donde puedes saltar y brincar como pony encatado y hacer lo que se te pegue la gana y este es nuestro lado de la isla donde estamos los que amamos tokio y queremos volver a casa

buneary ay no seas payasa (intenta entrar)

skitty no atras haste pa atras

charmander(mira la pelea con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza) esto no me gusta

buneary ok quedense con su lado y yo me ire al mio si me necesitan estare aqui en el lado divertido de la isla

skitty ESE NO ES EL LADO DIVERTIDO ESTE ES EL LADO DIVERTIDO UUUU ME ENCANTA ESTE LADO ES EL MEJOR ESE LADO APESTA TU ESTAS EN LOS BARRIOS BRAVOS DE ESTE BASURERO

chikorita ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?¬¬

skitty no te preocupes tengo un plan para que nos rescaten

Mientras no muy lejos de ahi

Chimeko porfavor callense guarden siclencio escuchen( nadie le hace caso)

pichu SILENCIO (todos se callan) jiji gracias ^^

chimeko ante ustedes el ilustre rey treeko etc etc etc un hurra todos ¬¬

treeko gracias chimeko por todos tus etc lo se mis subditos todos sentimos curiosidad por nuestros invitados los gigantes de tokio amm si pikachu

pikachu me agradan

pichu me agradan me agradan ami primero me agradaban antes de conocerlos pero ahora me agradan mas tu los odias comparado con lo mucho que ami me agradan

treeko ya callate ya no te aguanto ahora mi cabeza esta pensando lo tengo hagamos amistad con los gigantes de tokio y asi mientras la señorita skitty y el señor charmander nos protejen nosotros no tendremos que preocuparnos por los feroces argot nunca delos nuncas (todos festejan alegremente) ami se se ocurrio ami se me ocurrio

chimeko esperen esperen que estoy pensando alguien se preguto porque los argot se asustaron tanto con la señorita skitty tal vez ella sea mucho peor que los argot enserio que esa fulana me pone nervisisimisima

treeko chimeko no levantaste la mano por lo tanto ese comentario atroz queda borrado del mapa ¿alguien mas esta nervisisimisimo? (nadie contesta) entonces callate asi que haremos que nuestros huespedes despierten en el paraiso ¿QUIEN QUIERE UNA GALLETA?

Mientras

Charmander llevo horas sentado aqui ¿cuanto tiempo mas debo estar sentado aqui?

skitty ya he finito(un enorme charizard de madera esta ante ellos) admiren al gran charizard en cuanto llegue el momento tu encenderas el charizard de la libertad

charmander wow imprecionante

skitty no se como que se ve muy simple ¿chikorita tienes las flores?

chikorita ash porque no tomamos un poco de las de buneary

skitty son flores salvajes no voy a poner flores salvajes en la estatua de charizard

chikorita ok (bajito)mensa ¬¬

skitty te oi o\/o

chikorita creo que encontre algo (lo jala y de ahi sale la araña de hacia un rato) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA (sin querer empuja a charmander haciendo que la estatua arda)

charmander salta no te preocupes los gatos siempre caen de...(skitty salta y cae boca abajo) ¿cara? oye ¿pues que clase de gata eres tu?

skitty (furiosa) DEMENTE LA QUEMASTE TODA

chikorita OYE NO LE GRITES NO FUE CULPA SUYA

skitty ya no los quiero ya no los quiero nada

chikorita ¿podemos ir al lado divertido? ¬¬

Ya habian pasado varias horas

Buneary oye kitty char chik y mi nuevo amigo pikachu se estan divirtiendo mucho tenemos lugar para una mas

skitty no gracias

buneary por favor si le dieras una oportunidad a este lugar terminaras divirtiendote

skitty buny estoy cansada hambrienta solo quiero irme a casa

buneary ok pero sin ti no es el lado divertido(se va)

Un rato despues

Buneary ¿quien es?

skitty el repartidor de pizza ay ¿como que quien es? ¿me dejan pasar a su lado?

buneary ¿como dices?

skitty me porte como una tonta buny y lo lamento

buneary ok mi chale es tu chale oye limpiate los pies

chikorita kitty veniste

skitty wow es imprecionante

pikachu y esto no es nada (abre la conpuerta )

chikorita es hermoso

charmander oigan hay una estrella fugaz pidan un deseo

skitty yo quiero un jugoso filete

buneary amigos les juro que encontrare un filete asi me cueste la vida

skitty gracias amiga

Asi pasaron contemplando las estrellas hasta quedarse dormidos.

Fin del capitulo cinco


	6. Chapter 6

LAS ISLAS JOTHO

CAPITULO SEIS

SORPRESA DESAGRADABLE

Mientras los cuatro amigos dormian treeko y sus subditos observaban y algo llamo su atencion, pues skitty soñaba que comia un filete pero al despertar lamia a charmander

Charmander disculpa ¿que estas haciendo? ¬¬

skitty ups crei que reas un filete lo bueno que era un sueño adios (se hace la dormida)

Mientras en el arbol

Treeko ¿lo ves? lava a su amigo se ve que es una criatura tierna y gentil y tu alucinando cosas

chimeko no creo que lo estuviera lavando mi rey mas bien creo que lo estaba probando

treeko piensa lo que quieras me da igual ahora para ejecutar mi plan tenemos que esperar a que esten profundamente dormidos ...¿Y ESO CUANTO TIEMPO NOS VA A LLEVAR? (todos se despiertan pero treeko se esconde y se vuelven a dormir)

Mientras eso pasaba en algun lugar de la antartida

Oshowat(le da un sape a scuatle) este lugar esta horrible ¬¬

Volvemos con nuestros amigos a la mañana siguiente cuando todos dormian despertaron en otro lugar

Skitty ¿hey donde estamos?

buneary no lo se

treeko no se alarmen los trajimos mientras dormian a nuestro pequeño rincon del cielo bienvenidos a las islas jotho

buneary ¿islas joquecua?

treeko tho no quecua

Era un ambiente de fiesta y multicolor skitty habia aprendido a convivir y a ver el lado divertido de ese raro lugar pero aun extrañaba los filetes que se comia en el circo aun asi trato de adaptarse, mientras las chicas corrian por el bosque pikachu habia retado a charmander a una carrera asi comenzo la diversion

Con las chicas

Buneary a ver a ver chikorita ¿verdad o reto?

chikorita verdad no tengo nada que esconder

skitty muy bien ¿quieres a charmander?

chikorita obio si somos amigos daha XD

skitty no me referia a eso ¬¬

buneary ella se refiere a que si te gusta :)

chikorita(sonrojada a mas no poder) osea gustarme del vervo gustar gustar gustar

ambas SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD

chikorita bueno yo...

De pronto los chicos llegan antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra cosa que la salvo obiamente

Pikachu buny queremos mostrarles algo

buneary ¿enserio?

skitty mas vale que sea importante¬¬

charmander lo es siganos

Cuando llegan ven una hermosa vista incluso mas bella que el mural que tenia buneary en el circo

Buneary esto es hermoso

chikorita es como el mural del circo

charmander no linda esto es real

skitty esto es como lo que tu veias todos los dias y ahora aqui esta

pikachu y la vista no esta nada mal

skitty oigan chicos tengo una idea

Mas tarde

Buneary damas y caballeros niños y niñas les presento a la reina de la jungla de asfalto skitty

treeko hey si ella es una reina ¿donde esta su corona ? yo soy el rey yo tengo la corona esta en mi cabeza la tengo aqui dime que la tengo aqui

chimeko si ahi esta¬¬

Todo iba bien pero chimeko segia sospechando mientras skitty hacia su acto ella trataba de encontrar algo sospechoso o raro en la pokemon gato hasta que vio algo que comprobo sus sospechas

Buneary AAAAAAAAAAA disculpa estas mordiendome una oreja o\/o

skitty no es cierto

buneary ¿por que me modiste?

chimeko te mordio porque eres su cena

charmander ¿que rayos estas diciendo?

chimeko la señorita skitty es una especie de pokemon carnivoro,come carne y ustedes lo son

treeko ok lo admito tenias razon los argot regresaran y nos comeran a todos de un solo mordisco porque todos somos carne :(

pichu yo soy carne yo soy carne :)

chimeko la señorita skitty no debe permanecer aqui debe irse con los suyos y eso es del lado de los argot

treeko por el poder que tengo en mi y yo mismo me di a volar paloma

buneary un momento eso no puede ser o que ¿tengo cara de filete?

skitty (vuelta loca) si uu si

buneary ¿QUE?

pikachu A CORRER

Todos comienzan a correr por sus vidas mientras skitty los perseguia casi alcanza a chikorita por suerte charmander la salvo con su lanzallamas lo cual provoco que skitty reaccionara

Skitty (llorando) perdonenme porfavor

Fin del capitulo seis

Hola lamento la tardanza pero bueno la escuela y todo ya saben XD espero les haya gustado el siguiente sera el ultimo


	7. Chapter 7

LAS ISLAS JOTHO

ULTIMO CAPITULO

AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE

Ninguno lo podia creer todavia la vida para ellos era tan simple nadie tenia idea que habia quienes podian comerse unos a otros ya que en el circo todos eran amigos y no tenian ningun problema

Buneary esto es una pesadilla y todo gracias ami por mi culpa perdimos a skitty

chikorita ¿que vamos a hacer?

charmander buscaremos la forma de ayudarla eso es lo que haremos oigan somos japoneses ¿o no?

chikorita SI

charmander somos correosos, adaptables y no nos vamos a acobardar como un monton de pikachus

pikachu no claro que no(reacciona) charmander o\/o

charmander no me mires a mi fue el barco

todos EL BARCO

chikorita volvieron por nosotros chicos subanos ESTAMOS AQUI AUXILIO

pikachu dio la vuelta

buneary excelente ustedes llamen al barco yo voy a buscar a skitty

pikachu hey no pudes ir aya tu sola

chkorita las personas ya llegaron que ellos la busquen

charmander ella tiene razon las personas sabran que hacer debemos llamar al barco

Para sorpresa de todos el barco se paro en frente de ellos y no eran precisamente personas quienes lo tripulaban

Skuattle esto si que me gusta (todo su equipo baja del barco)

charmander ¿ustedes? arg ¿que les hicieron a las personas

skuatte las matamos para comernos su higado (charmander se queda con cara de what) ¿verdad que te engañe? descuida las personas estan bien estan en una chalupa hacia china hey yo los conosco ¿donde esta esa gatita psicopata y su amiga monocromatica?

chikorita buneary estaba hace un momento aqui

pikachu ay fue a buscar a skitty la van a descuartizar

skuatle muchachos nuestra amiga monocromatica esta en peligro bitacora del capitan estamos en territorio hostil totodile necesitamos reconocimiento pipluc tenemos que ganarnos a los nativos enfrentaremos peligro extremo muchachos oshowat talvez no sobreviva

Mientras

Buneary kitty las personas ya llegaron vamonos a casa regresaremos a la civilizacion y todo volvera a la normalidad

skitty no buny vete soy un mounstruo

buneary vamos no eres un mounstro eres mi amiga ya se se me ocurre una cancion es una gran cancion seguramente la conoces star to the new at be met is today is this folow me vamos sabes la letra no me dejes cantando sola no querras oirme cantar sola o si (ve a los argot)

argot argot comer

buneary amm kitty no me vienes a echar una manita AYUDAME

Mientras los argot la persiguen skuattle y sus chicos tienen un plan de rescate skuattle y oshowat los distraen mientras chikorita la saca de ahi todo va bien hasta que se dan cuenta que son demaciados

Oshowat son demaciados skuattle

pipluc no podremos con todos

skuattle fue un placer servir a su lado muchachos

charmander chic tu y buny vallan al barco nosotros nos encargaremos

chikorita no me voy a ir sin ti

charmander por favor vallanse estare bien vallan

skitty ESA ES MI PRESA MIA (se acerca lentamente) kitty hambre kitty comer (les guiña el ojo) hora del show

buneary pues casi me matas de un infarto (skitty la calla) no me shites

skitty shh tranquila los sacare de aqui como dije es hora del show gracias por no abandonarme chicos ESTA ES MI PRESA MIA (ataca a los argot ) ESTE ES MI TERRITORIO JAMAS QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS EN MI TERRITORIO bu (los argot se van)

chikorita bien hecho amiga

charmander tu mandas kitty

skitty aww gracias chicos

treeko (que aparece desde arriba) mi plan funciono funciono soy un genio esto amerita un brake yo rey super genio muy astuto el rey nato de todos estos batos (todos ruedan los ojos)

skitty oigan ¿que hay de cenar?

Mas tarde

Skuatlle cierra los ojos

skitty ¿porque tengo que cerrarlos?

skuatlle hazlo sin trampas

skitty ya los cerre señor

skuatle abre la boca mastica como mujer ¿y bien?

skitty wow sabe mejor que la carne oye tu totodile quiero 300 ordenes para llevar

skualte gatita guta pescadito (todos festejan)

treeko si si se que estan muy felices pero tengo que hacer un anuncio en agradecimiento por salvarnos yo el rey tengo el honor de darte este hermoso obsequio( le da su corona)

skitty ay no como cree no puedo llevarme su corona

treeko llevatela tengo una mas grande

Mas tarde todos se despiden de sus nuevos amigos recordando que la amistad es mas valiosa que todo lo demas y es importante valorarla hasta el final

Skitty hey chicos estaba pensando volveremos a japon en invierno asi que porque no hacer unas paradas en el camino amm ¿que les parece paris?

chikorita oye me leiste la mente

charmander yo pensaba mas bien españa

pikachu si que nos persigan los toros

buneary que tal mexico sipi

skitty donde estemos es igual mientras estemos juntos no importa lo demas

Mientras en la isla

Oshowat oye skuattle ¿no deberiamos decirles que el barco no tiene gasolina?

skuattle nah sonrian y saluden muchachos sonrian y saluden

Bueno pues asi no se podran ir pero claro tarde o temprano hallarian el modo pero eso no importaban mientras su amistad perdurara y asi seria

FIN

Una disculpa a todos por el retraso este fic tendra secuela ya que esta basado en la pelicula madagascar añadi detalles que no vienen en la pelicula para hacerlo mas interesante gracias a todos por leerlo hasta la proxima

XJAPAN


End file.
